The New Frontier Chapter 1
by Ninten
Summary: An Earthbound fanfiction with the three protagnists and a new one made by me. Three years after Mother 3 ended, Lilly travels to deliever a package, when a most unusual event occurs...


Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic ever, so it may not be perfect. =) Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. So, please enjoy~!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The New Frontier**

**Chapter 1**

Lilly was lost. Absolutely, utterly, and completely lost. It seemed to be the only thing she was really good at. She frowned.

Why had the village elder chosen her to deliver such an important item? Speaking of which…she stared fixedly at the box she was holding. It was neither heavy nor light. Speaking of which, she had no clue just what she was delivering. He could've chosen anyone, but had insisted on Lilly. He said something very cryptic, it made Lilly's head hurt from thinking about it, about how she _**had**_ to do it. Something about her destiny. Lilly scowled. Destiny, huh? The only destiny she could she could see right now was her destiny of being lost.

She'd never been this far from the village before. The boys back home had told her that monsters thrived in the woods she was traveling in. Lilly shuddered. She had the pleasure of not meeting any so far. She stopped walking for a moment. _Get it together Lilly, _she told herself. _No monsters have been around ever since those Pigmask guys left three years ago. _She took a deep breath of the cool night air. _Concentrate, Lilly, remember the village you were heading to. Let's see….It started with a 'T'…_

That's when a bush rustled.

All of the happy thoughts fled Lilly's head as she gasped and searched franticly for the source of the sound. She shouldn't have been so scared, but it was dark and she had reminded herself of monsters. She breathed in deeply again, and resumed walking.

A roar echoed though the still night air. Lilly stopped once more, and covered her ears. The roar seemed to be clawing at her eardrums, causing horrible pain. After a few terrible moments, the roar ceased. Lilly was about to tell herself that that noise had been a dream, when, with a metallic CRASH a robotic lion landed in front of her. That's right. A robot lion. Well, not fully robot. Half of its face was still like a normal lions', while the rest of its body was a sleek metal; even its tail was metal; adorned at the end by a sharp spear. But even the fact that something living still existed in this monster did not comfort Lilly. She let out a small, strangled scream and slowly backed away from the enraged feline, her knees shaking, holding the box close to her.

"S-stay back, k-kitty…" she stammered. The lion made a grunting noise that resembled laughter. Lilly narrowed her eyes. How dare this creature, dangerous as it was, laugh at her! "What's so funny, pussycat?!" she spat, hurling a stone at the lion. The stone bounced immediately of the lions' metal body, but the beast obviously did not enjoy being mocked by such an inferior human. Its' one robotic eye glowed a bright green and its' muzzle curled into a snarl. It crouched back on its powerful hind legs, and swung its tail around threateningly. Lilly backed up more.

"Someone help?" Tears threatened to pour from her eyes and her throat was dry. She gulped. "Anyone…please?" The lion threw back its head and roared once more, and Lilly knew it was over. No way this lion would care a straw about her life. It pounced.

Suddenly, someone threw them self in front of Lilly. "Close your eyes," the person commanded. Lilly had no time to see what the person looked like, but the voice was definitely male. She clasped her eyes shut and the voice shouted-

"PK FLASH!!"

Even with her eyes shut, Lilly could see the white hot light. It burned at her eyes and lit up her sockets. Her breath came out ragged as she anticipated the creatures' death. She could clearly hear the lion's cries of pain and electricity snapping. Finally, a soft drone that resembled a machine being turned off was heard and the beast's roars slowly subsided into nothing. The light disappeared. Lilly opened her eyes. The lion's robotic eye was drained completely of color and the other was closed shut. Electricity danced around every area of the creature's body.

"Are you ok?" Lilly had completely forgotten about the person who had thrown them self in front of her, and the voice caught her by surprise. She swiftly turned to face a boy.

He looked around seventeen with straight, black hair covered by a red hat. He wore a short sleeved shirt striped yellow and dark blue, and red shoes. He dark brown, almost black, eyes were fierce but had a sense of caring in them. All together, a handsome lad. Lilly studied him closely until his voice snapped her back to reality.

"Um, excuse me? Are you ok?" Lilly gasped and realized that she had been ignoring him. She nodded quickly.

"Y-yes! Thank you! I was sure that lion would've eaten me" The boy laughed.

"Think nothing of it. I had the feeling someone needed help" His eyes narrowed. "These woods…something is happening…" His expression was serious for a moment, but then turned soft once more. "I'm just glad you're ok."

A question was in Lilly's throat and she decided to ask it. After all, that power was nothing like she had ever seen before. "Um…just how exactly did you kill that lion? That power wasn't human…" The boy nodded.

"You're right, it's not. Well…" He grinned mischievously. "Not for most humans anyway." Lilly was about to ask more about his cryptic message when a high pitched voice resounded through the darkness.

"Hey! I told you to wait up!" Lilly and the boy turned to see another boy running towards them. He was slightly younger than the other boy – probably sixteen, and had blond hair that curled at a point. His shirt was like the other boy's, though it was striped yellow and blue, and his shoes red and yellow. He had lovely bright blue eyes, which were currently brimming with tears. He reminded Lilly of a teddy bear – innocent and cute.

The other boy cocked his head. "What's wrong?" The blond haired boy balled his hands into fists.

"What's wrong?!" His strong voice quickly turned meek. He sniffled. "Y-you left be b-behind. I was afraid s-something would attack me. You just ran off." The older boy rolled his eyes.

"You should've kept track better. Besides, you can take care of yourself. You might be even stronger than me. Anyways…" He motioned over to Lilly, who straightened slightly. "I _had _to hurry. This girl was in danger." The blond boy blinked.

"From what?" he questioned. The black haired boy nodded over to the lion which was still covered in electricity. The younger boy did a sharp intake of breath. "An Almost-Mecha Lion, huh? Haven't seen one of these for three years." He looked over at the other boy than back at the lion. "I have a bad feeling…" The other boy nodded.

"Me as well" He put his hand on his belly. "An unsettling feeling landed in the pit of my stomach." Without warning he turned to Lilly and his gaze landed on the box she held so tightly. "What is that then? Are you delivering it to someone?"

Lilly nodded weakly, and her eyelids began to feel heavy. She had never paused a moment in her travels to discover how tired she was. And after all this drama…well…Lilly's eyes fluttered closed and the arms went slack as they released the box she was holding. She collapsed to the ground, but the black haired boy quickly caught her.

"What's w-wrong?" The younger boy's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"It's nothing," the other boy reassured. "She's probably exhausted. After being scared half to death, and who knows how many hours of traveling, I would be too." He looked over at the box that Lilly dropped. "Bring that back to Tazmily too. I have a feeling it's important." The blond boy nodded and picked up the box while the other boy picked up Lilly and began to carry her.

And the last thing she remembered before nodding off was being carried to a village she didn't know and smelling the crisp night air.


End file.
